The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Silver Lady’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Silver Lady’. ‘Silver Lady’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered as a branch mutation of the cultivar ‘Orphan Annie’ (non patented) in a container in the Inventor's nursery in September of 2005 in Cambridge, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Cambridge, New Zealand, in October 2005. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.